Confusion
by Sir Psycho
Summary: Chapter 3 is up I'm finally including. TENCHI MUYO!
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first fanfic so please be lenient. Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! It is the property of AIC and Pioneer so please don't sue, but I do own Buck Tooth Bob & Rufus. Thanks to Patrick for ideas and help in writing the story. So without any further ado I proudly present…  
  
The Adventures of Buck Tooth Bob  
By Sir Psycho  
  
================================================  
Chapter One: Confusion  
================================================  
  
Setting: A small kitchen belonging to our Hero *cough. Idiot. cough* Buck Tooth Bob.   
It is furnished with all the things a normal kitchen has a toaster, a stove refrigerator, and sink, not to mention lighting.  
  
[Bob enters the kitchen. He is a fairly tall about 5' 11" and he wears a T-Shirt with the words "Cooketh Fo Evaone" written on it. {Inside joke} on it. His jeans are torn and look like they were found in a dumpster. He wears a messed up set of tennis shoes and a hat with the words "Eat at Bob's" written on it. Most noticeable is his face, which is obscured by two large eyes with a clueless look of a 5-year-old in them and his two front teeth that extend almost to his chin, hence the name Buck Tooth Bob. Around his eyes are some half moon scars and his head has a triangular chunk taken out of it. We are still doing research on where that came from.]  
  
Bob: I'm hungry.  
  
[A commotion is heard outside and Bob goes to investigate. Outside an old woman is shouting at a small boy who apparently has climbed up a telephone pole and is attempting to get on the cables.]  
  
Old Woman: Honey get down from there.  
Child: Why Mommy?  
Old Woman: because it's dangerous. Now stay there and wait while mommy calls the fire department.   
Child: The Fire Department! Really! I hope they bring a big red engine and turn on the sirens!  
  
[Bob finding nothing dangerous going on leaves the scene and returns to the kitchen. The commotion however goes on in back round.]  
  
Old Woman: Honey please don't do that you'll fall!  
Child: No I won't.  
  
[During the child's ecstatic thoughts of Fire trucks, he accidentally touches the power lines and is instantly fried to a crisp.]  
  
[Meanwhile in Bob's Kitchen the power suddenly goes out.]  
Bob: I've gone blind!!!  
  
[Bob then realizes he is not blind. He then decides that the lightbulb in his kitchen must have gone out. He fishes around inside his refrigerator and finally finds what he thinks is a lightbulb and screws it into place. Amazingly, it works and it is discovered that it is not a lightbulb at all but a chicken leg.]   
  
Bob: There that's better. Now for some toast.  
  
[He pulls a butter knife out of his pocket and believing it is a piece of toast promptly sticks it into the toaster and pull down the lever.]  
  
Bob: ahhhh. That sure smells good.  
  
[Bob then devours his "toast".]  
  
Five hours later…  
  
[Bob is watching TV when he feels a tingly sensation.]  
  
Bob: Hmm I wonder what that is.  
  
[Bob then promptly keels over and dies. Apparently he was so stupid it took him five hours to realize the pain he should have felt when he stuck that piece of "toast" in the toaster.]   
  
  
Well that's is it for chapter one. I hope you liked my story. Well if you have any comments, flames, or suggestions send them to me at LafNowCryLater@aol.com.  
I intend to write one more chapter until I introduce Tenchi Muyo! Into the plot.  
Stay tuned for chapter two: More Confusion. Seeya!  



	2. 

All right, here is chapter two. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: all the characters in this story belong to me and are not meant to be used in any other story without my permission Tenchi Muyo! is the property of AIC and Pioneer. So, please sit back and relax as I proudly present...  
  
The Adventures of Buck Tooth Bob  
By Sir Psycho  
=============================================  
Chapter Two: More Confusion  
=============================================  
  
[Bob is inside a room lit only by a single solitary candle atop a small desk in the middle of the room. At the desk sits a plump man you could almost mistake for an elf. He is wearing a black business suit and has a large white beard.]  
  
Man: I see you are finally awake.  
Bob: Where am I. Am I in heaven.  
Man: No not quite. You just have to answer a couple questions.  
  
[Bob waits a few second them comes to a decision]  
  
Bob: You're Santa Claus aren't you! How come you never gave me that fire truck I wanted for Christmas?  
Man: I am not Santa Claus! Now can we please get to the questions?  
Bob: Oh ok. Fire away  
Man: Alright first what is your name.  
Bob: Robert Rexton III. All my friends call me Buck Tooth Bob and I can't figure out why.   
Man: Don't ask me I couldn't possibly know why. Would you excuse me for a moment?   
  
[The man runs off screen and howls of laughter are heard in the background. A few seconds later it stops and the man come back on stage. Bob looks at him quizzically]  
  
Bob: What was that all about?  
Man: That? Oh nothing really just allergies from all the dust in this room.  
Bob: Oh okay I thought it was something I said.  
Man: Riiiiiiight  
Bob: So now that you know my name what is yours?  
Man: My name? Oh well ok it's Rufus.  
Bob: Rufus? Why not something more suitable like Nicholas or Santa.  
Rufus: FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT SANTA CLAUS!!!!!  
Bob: Ok dude just chill out. I think you have some issues to sort out I know a great psychia… psychia… psychia…something or other.  
Rufus: First of all, I do not have issues to sort out. Second of all the word you are thinking of is psychiatrist.  
Bob: Yeah that's the word.  
  
[Rufus sweatdrops]  
  
Rufus: God why did I take this job.  
  
[Tsunami appears out of nowhere]  
  
Tsunami: Because I thought this job would be good for your certain issues.  
Rufus: I DO NOT HAVE ISSUES!!!  
Tsunami: Yeah. Right.  
  
[Tsunami leaves]  
  
Bob: That was cool.  
Rufus: Yeah whatever. Anyway. back to the questions.   
Bob: Ok  
Rufus: All you have to do is answer this next question. What year were you born in.  
Bob: Wait I know this one. Is it. No that's not it. Maybe. No not that either. How many guesses do I get?  
Rufus: [sweatdrops] Only one.  
Bob: Oh ok. Let me guess it begins with M.  
Rufus: No you idiot! It was 1980!  
Bob: Oh. Wait if you knew it how come you asked me in the first place?  
Rufus: *Sigh* What's the point?  
  
[Suddenly Rufus gets an idea.]  
  
Rufus: Uh Hey Bob, how would you like to go back to earth?  
Bob: What do you mean back to Earth. I never knew I left.  
Rufus: What an idiot. Ok I'll send you back to Earth but beware you have been gone for few years things may not be the same as they were when you died.  
Bob: I'm dead?  
Rufus: [Sweatdrops yet again] Ok I'm sending you back now goodbye.  
Bob: Ok bye Rufus.  
  
[A trapdoor opens in the floor and Bob plummets back to earth.]  
  
Rufus: Finally he's gone.  
Tsunami: Rufus what have you done now.  
Rufus: Me uh nothing.  
Tsunami: You sent that little man back to earth didn't you?  
Rufus: Yes Mam.   
Tsunami: Idiot.  
  
Well that's it for Chapter two. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 Bob meets Tenchi. Send me comments, flames, or suggestions to LafNowCryLater@aol.com  



	3. 

Well I changed the name of my story. I thought it was too dissuading. I included Tsunami last chapter. My dad accidentally deleted my first version of chapter 3 and I'm kinda depressed. I'm finally bringing in the Masaki household into the plot. Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! AIC and Pioneer do. It was created by Masaki Kajishima. That's it for your history lesson. Fraubrucher (I think that's how it's spelled) is owned by Mel Brooks. Saiyan Squirrel (don't ask) is Robert Meehan. Last Buck Tooth Bob belongs to me. He's funny. This takes place after the Zero incident. Here's chapter 3. Please RR.  
  
Confusion  
By Sir Psycho  
  
================================  
Chapter 3: Bob meets Tenchi  
================================  
  
[Bob is falling through an endless sea of stars.]  
  
Bob: Look at all the pretty stars.  
  
[Suddenly a passing satellite collides with him. Bob rides it until he is over what he thinks is America. Bob jumps of the satellite.]  
  
Bob: Weeeeeeeeee!!!!  
  
[Unfortunately, Bob's aim is off. He smashes into the mountains of Japan. Slowly he stands up.]  
  
Bob: [sounding like a 5-year-old] Mommy? Where's Mommy? She promised she'd take me to the candy store.]   
  
[Bob stumbles off into the brush]  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
[It was a fairly normal day at the Masaki household. Tenchi was out working in the carrot fields, Ryo-Ohki was with him, Sasami was in cooking, Mihoshi was sleeping, and Washu was in her lab. However, one thing was not normal. First of all Ayeka was sleeping and Ryoko was out taking a walk in the forest.]  
  
Ryoko:[thinking] What a beautiful day.  
  
[A beautiful day it indeed was, the sun was shining. The sky was blue and it was dotted with small, puffy, white clouds. The red Cherry Blossoms practically danced upon the wind. Then as the wind subsided, they came falling toward the ground like snowflakes. Suddenly Ryoko heard a crash.]  
  
Ryoko: What the heck was that.  
  
[Ryoko decided to take of in the direction of the crash.]  
  
Ryoko: Wooooosssshhhhh! [you know like Freakazoid]  
  
[When Ryoko got to the place where she had heard the crash come from she found Bob stumbling around as if he'd drunken to much "tea".]  
  
Ryoko: Hey, who are you?  
Bob: What, who said that. Is that you Mommy?  
Ryoko: Hey idiot up here.  
  
[Bob looks up and sees a flying woman with spiky, cyan hair and the most peculiar golden eyes. He is seems slightly startled by the fact that Ryoko is flying.]  
  
Bob: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
[Bob takes of running]   
  
Ryoko: Hey come back!  
Bob: [while running] Why, so you can eat me or suck my blood or whatever you people do!  
Ryoko: Me, no. I don't do that kind of thing.  
Bob: I don't believe you!  
  
[Bob comes out of woods and finds himself at the Masaki Shrine.]  
  
Bob: Somebody help meeee!  
  
[Yosho comes out of the shrine.]  
  
Yosho: What's all this noise.  
Bob: Help I'm being chased by a flying woman.  
Yosho: Oh ok run along then.   
  
[Bob runs all over the Masaki residence until he ends up at the carrot field. All the members of the Masaki household (except Washu) are alerted to all this commotion and rush to the carrot field.]  
  
Tenchi: What's is going on here.  
Bob: Help Meee! she's trying to eat me!  
Tenchi: Ryoko what's this all about?  
Ryoko: Hey I didn't do anything he saw me flying and freaked out.  
Tenchi: Oh ok  
  
[Ryoko stops chasing Bob but Bob starts running around in circles screaming "help me."]  
  
Tenchi: Whoever you are could you please calm down?  
Bob: Ok  
  
[Suddenly Bob is back to normal as if nothing has happened. By this time everyone from the Masaki household has gathered in the field.]  
  
Ryoko: Like I asked before who are you?  
Ayeka: That's what I would like to know.  
Bob: My name's Buck Tooth Bob. You can call me Bob.  
  
[Bob's looks have not gone unnoticed]  
  
Ryoko: Well I wonder why they call you Buck Tooth Bob.  
Bob: Me too.  
Everyone minus Mihoshi: Could you excuse us for a second.  
  
[Everyone minus Mihoshi and Bob runs off to the left than burst out laughing. A few seconds later they all come back.]  
Bob: Why does everybody do that when I tell them what my name is.  
Mihoshi: Yeah that's what I'd like to know. What's so funny.  
Tenchi: Nothing really Nothing.  
  
[Noticing Bob's appearance. Apparently, he wasn't totally unscathed from the fall. He had a few cuts on his face and dirt covered his entire body.]  
  
Tenchi: Well let's get you cleaned up. You can tell us your story later.  
Bob: Ok  
  
  
[Elsewhere, in Washu's lab]  
  
Washu: Finally my greatest experiments are complete!!!  
  
[In front of Washu are two tanks one as large as a human and the other as small as a rodent.   
  
Washu: Finally I have completed Fraubrucher...  
  
[At the mention of Fraubrucher's name in the background a horse neighs, lightning flashes, and thunder booms.  
  
Washu: and Sayain Squirrel. I have plans for you two my friends.   
  
[Unbeknownst to Washu, the Saiyan Squirrel and Fraubrucher have other plans in mind.]  
  
  
Well that's for chapter 3. Stay tuned for chapter 4: Wrath of a Squirrel. Okay I love you Bye Bye!!!  



End file.
